


Music, lyrics, and you

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, meet cute, music journalist Aaron AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Suddenly a guy half danced, half walked up to the bar and tried to catch the bartender’s attention to order himself a drink.All while singing along to the music. Badly. With the wrong lyrics.Aaron couldn’t help but laugh but tried to hide it behind his drink.“Something funny?” The guy asked, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.“No sorry… it’s just… you got the lyrics wrong.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Music, lyrics, and you

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning on writing this and writing it in my head for AGES. Seriously. I think I’d planned to write it for robron week *last year*. But I finally actually wrote it… and I hope you like it!

“Aaron, the boss wants to see you.” Priya, one of Aaron’s co-workers at the UK’s number 1 music magazine said as she passed him in the corridor.

“Sure.” he replied, and mentally cursed the world, but mainly himself, for not working from home today.

He loved his job. He loved discovering new music and helping new artists get noticed.

One thing he did not love however was his boss. Or sort of boss. Kim Tate, the woman who owned the magazine as well as a few others, was the kind of boss he preferred. She only showed up at the Christmas party to make a speech and toast to the year ahead, and once or twice during the rest of the year to make sure everything was still upright.

The day to day business she left to her nephew, (or whatever the guy was to her) Joe. And Aaron hated him with a passion.

Still, it paid the bills and if he had to suck up to the prat for a bit to keep his job… so be it.

He put on his best fake smile and walked into Joe’s office.

“Hey, Priya said you were looking for me?”

“Gorilla Fortress.” Joe said simply, not bothering with hello or any other kind of greeting. He sat back in his chair like he’d just solved one of the world’s mysteries.

“Uh… what?”

“They’re a band. Local. On the verge of making it big.”

“Right. Yeah I’ve heard of them I think.”

“Good.” Joe threw two tickets on his desk. “They’re playing in that revamped ballroom that just opened across town.”

“Ok…”

“You’re going. We need a review of the gig and a piece on their music. Add some lyrics. Try take some pictures with your phone for the ultimate gig experience.”

“Shouldn’t I ask Adam along? For professional photos?”

Adam was the resident photographer and one of Aaron’s best mates. They always had a good time whenever they got sent out on jobs together.

“I sent Adam to Taylor Swift.” 

“Right… wait… isn’t that tonight? When is this other gig?”

“Tonight. Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, no you didn’t.” Aaron gritted his teeth. “I can’t make it tonight. I’m going out for a meal with my sister. It’s her birthday.”

“Take her with you! There are two tickets available for you.”

“I don’t think it’s really her thing…”

“Well then reschedule your dinner, you’re the only one we’ve got and we need a piece on this band.” Joe said and turned his attention to his computer. Apparently the conversation was over.

Aaron sighed as he walked out of the office, already scrolling through his contacts to text Liv.

Her birthday meal turned into Mcdonald’s in Aaron’s lunch break where he kept apologising to her for having to cancel.

“It’s fine. We can go another time. And this is good too.” Liv said and dipped her chip in the ketchup.” And maybe next time you can get us tickets to something decent?”

Aaron had played her some of Gorilla Fortress’ music and she’d informed him she’d rather stay home and listen to her flatmate getting it on with her boyfriend all night than go to the gig with him.

So that’s how Aaron found himself at the venue on his own. He didn’t mind much. He was there to work anyway and flashing his press pass to the doorman meant he could jump the queue instead of waiting outside in the cold.

The place was packed by the time the band started playing and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Aaron dutifully took some photos and even made a short video as well as jotted down some notes for his article.

He ordered himself a beer and observed the crowd for a bit while enjoying the music.

Suddenly a guy half danced, half walked up to the bar and tried to catch the bartender’s attention to order himself a drink.

All while singing along to the music. Badly. With the wrong lyrics.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh but tried to hide it behind his drink.

“Something funny?” The guy asked, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

“No sorry… it’s just… you got the lyrics wrong.”

The guy laughed.

“Yes I know mate. That’s my sister up there.” he gestured in the general direction of the stage.

“Which one?”

Tthe drummer. They used to practice in the barn on our parents’ farm. So trust me, I know these songs.“

Aaron nodded.

“So you just get them wrong on purpose?”

“You say getting wrong, I say giving myself some artistic liberty.”

“Fair enough.”

“It’s my right as the drummer’s big brother.” Robert claimed. “And besides, Amy wrote this so my version can only be an improvement.” he said and they both laughed.

"So which one is your favourite?” Robert asked, after finally ordering himself a drink.

“You what?”

“Who do you fancy? Is it Vic?”

“No, I’m just here for the music.”

“It’s Ok. You can tell me it’s Vic. I won’t tell her.”

“I don’t fancy your sister mate, I’m gay”

“Oh so you’re here for Jamie then? It’s the earring right? Guys like that.”

“No. He’s not my type.”

“Matty do it for you then?”

“No. Not my type either.”

“What is your type then?”

Aaron shrugged.

“I don’t know.” he paused then decided to risk it. “You.”

The guy’s smile got impossibly wider.

“Not what I expected but I’ll take it. Do you want to get out of here?”

“I can’t, I’m working.” Aaron showed him his press pass. “And I don’t even know your name. ”

“It’s Robert.” they shook hands and Robert leaned forward so his mouth was inches away from Aaron’s ear. “Now you know what name to scream when you’re in my bed later.”

Aaron laughed. A line like that was usually a massive red flag and any guy that used it definitely wasn’t going to pull him. Only Robert seemed different and Aaron was seriously considering taking him up on his offer.

“What makes you think I’ll go anywhere with you?” he said with a grin.

“Because you know why we’re both still here… And it’s not the music.”

“You’re sure of yourself aren’t you?”

“You’re not denying it.”

Aaron laughed again.

“Should I be?”

“Not at all.” Robert said and kissed him in a way that made his head spin and was probably not appropriate in public.

Aaron didn’t do this, hook up with a guy he met 5 minutes ago, and especially not one as cocky as Robert.

“Forget my bed, I can’t wait that long. toilets it is.” Robert said and tried to drag Aaron to the gents.

“No way.” Aaron protested. “One, I really am working, and two, the toilets? Really? That’s disgusting. You know those only get cleaned once a month at best.”

“It’s Ok, you only have to touch me, I promise.” Robert grinned and pulled on Aaron’s hand again.

“No way. Not there. And I’m supposed to rate and review your sister’s band, not what you can do in a bathroom stall.”

“I think the latter would be more interesting.”

“You’re impossible.” Aaron said and stepped closer and kissed him. “But also kind of cute.

“Only kind of? If you come with me now, I’ll get you an exclusive interview. I know the drummer.” Robert said and honest to God winked at him, before pulling on his hand again and trying to get Aaron to come with him.

This time Aaron went willingly.

The next morning he woke up in Robert’s bed with the other man wrapped around him, kissing his shoulder to wake him up. He rolled over and looked into Robert’s green blue eyes. Oh he could get used to this.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Aaron replied with a smile.

“How is Tuesday at 3 for you?”

“What?”

“The interview I promised to sort for you. Or did you think that was just a line to get you in bed?”

“Well…” Aaron trailed off.

Robert laughed and rolled onto his back.

“Ok I deserved that. But Victoria really is my sister and I can get you that interview… If you still want it that is…”

“Are you their manager or something?” Aaron sat up in bed. “Did you sleep with me to get a good write up in the magazine?!” he was getting angry and started looking around for his phone and clothes.

“No! I swear I’m not!” Robert insisted. “I slept with you because I wanted to. I thought you were fit and I wanted you!” he held out his hand. “Please come back to bed and let me explain.”

“I’m good here.” Aaron said and suddenly noticed his underwear on the floor by his feet and put it on before sitting down on a fold up chair in the corner of Robert’s room.

Robert rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath.

“I swear I wasn’t using you to get them a good review. Their manager’s name is Ellis. I met the guy once or twice… But that’s it.”

“Ok.”

“I saw you last night and I thought you were fit ok? I fucked up the lyrics on purpose to get your attention.” Robert said with a small smile. “Thankfully it worked.”

“Right.” Aaron said, still not convinced but softening a little.

“My divorce was finalised a few days ago and… I’m not sure what to do with myself now.” Robert started when he realised Aaron wasn’t letting him off with a compliment and a joke. “My ex hates my guts now and made sure I lost everything… And I’m…well… lost. I don’t know who I am anymore when I don’t have to pretend to be the doting husband and stepfather to a teenage psychopath. Or the perfect son in law and employee in her father’s company.”

“Wait. Her?” Aaron felt his anger rise again. “Am I some kind of experiment to piss off your wife?!”

Robert frowned.

“No. I just told you. She hates me. The only thing she ever wants to see from me again is my obituary. Sooner rather than later at that.” he said and then realised what Aaron meant. “I’m bisexual.”

“Oh… Right… Sorry…”

“We do exist you know. Contrary to popular belief.”

“Yes. Of course. I’m so sorry. I just… assumed… Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. If you just come back to bed.” Robert tried again.

Aaron hesitated for a minute.

“No sex.” he warned.

“Fine.”Robert held up his hands. “I think I can control myself. You’re not that irresistible.”

Aaron laughed as he climbed back into bed with Robert.

“Cheers. Way to make a guy feel special.”

Robert turned to face Aaron.

“Just checking… does no sex mean no kissing either?”

Aaron smiled and softly brushed his lips against Robert’s.

“I think we can do kissing.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Robert smiled and kissed Aaron again.

It turned out, Robert was a really good kisser, and spending the morning like that in his bed was definitely one of the best mornings Aaron had ever had.

“I really like you…” he confessed some time later and forced himself to look at Robert instead of the sheets. His hair was a mess, his lips puffy and he was starting to get beard burn on his face. Aaron imagined he didn’t look much better.

“I really like you too. I’d like to get to know you better.” Robert beamed. “And I’m not saying that so you’ll be nice about my sister’s band.” He added quickly.

“Good. But you wouldn’t need to. I actually liked their music before I met you.” Aaron told him. “But now I think you’re higher on the list than the music.” he leaned in for a kiss. “But I’m still taking you up on the offer for that interview, since you made me miss half the show last night.”

“Done.” Robert smiled. “And just so you know, it was worth it.”


End file.
